Problem: Evaluate $13+\dfrac{6}y$ when $y=6$.
Solution: Let's substitute ${6}$ for $ y$. $\phantom{=}13+\dfrac6{ y}$ $= 13+\dfrac6{{6}}$ $= 13+1$ $=14$